


Hey Sailor

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a frak, maybe a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For sabinelagrande.  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. _Stargate Atlantis_ and all related characters belong to Brad Wright, Robert Cooper, MGM, and Sci-Fi Channel. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

He walks into the shithole bar grubby and grim, his hips pushed out in a gunslinger saunter. Kara sizes him up out of the corner of her eye. The guy's stacked like a brick house and clearly spoiling for something. Maybe a frak, maybe a fight. Either way she's game. She can see herself with a fistful of his dreads, biting his shoulder to smother her screams as he presses her up against the wall and fraks her into next week. There's a sheen of sweat on his brown skin that she wants to lick off.

"Don't you just look like danger?" she says as he settles onto the barstool next to her, casting a wary eye at the other patrons.

"You look like someone who should mind her own business," he growls. His voice sends a sizzle of electricity down her spine.

"Frak me, sorry for being friendly," she snaps at him. "Gods, can't even buy somebody a drink these days."

He scowls at her. "You jerking me around?"

"Maybe later. I _like_ danger," she says, leaning forward to give him a good eyeful of her tits. He lifts two fingers at the bartender and slugs down his drink without looking.

"Good," he says. She slips two fingers under the taut strap of his thigh holster and pulls a little harder than she should, but hell, if he throws a punch, she's ready for that too. He just grins at her, wolfish and hungry.

Three glasses later she's dragging him down the hall into the bathroom that has a curtain for a door and shoving him up against the wall as he tugs at her belt. They don't even get all their clothes off, but his big hands are squeezing her hip and cupping her bare tit and his cock is buried to the hilt in her, so she'll be damned if she cares about romance or manners. All she wants to do is ride him until they're both exhausted. Fortunately, from the way he grunts when she wraps her legs around him, he feels the same. He fraks her hard and fast and dirty and she rakes her nails up his back, shoving up the heavy vest he's wearing. She's rising so fast it feels like pulling fifteen G's.

"Gods, frak, yes," she shouts, coming so hard that her head bounces off the wall. She'll feel that later, but for now she doesn't give a flying frak. She slides off his cock and onto her knees, taking his whole length into her mouth. He groans and tugs at her hair, frakking her mouth like she's the last chance he's got. He comes fast, knees shaking and jostling her tits, and she swallows it down and lets his cock slide out between her teeth. She nips at his thigh as she pulls herself up on the pockets of his vest.

"Thanks," she says, "I needed that." She drags his head down and kisses him hard and then hauls up her pants and walks off, not even bothering to close the curtain, leaving him there with his pants around his ankles.


End file.
